


1. First Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Dean has been pining after his best friend, Castiel, forever and finally finds the courage to confess his feelings, spelling in Scrabble tiles: K I S S M E.[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 1]





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm back!
> 
> So, I found [this thing here](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists) with 12 kissing prompts and thought "hm, April is coming so why not using this on the first 12 days of the month?" - which is exactly what I'm gonna do. I also used [this prompt here](https://www.google.com/amp/alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/137490853273/kiss-themed-prompts/amp) as an extra prompt to give me some ideas.
> 
> It might be April fools but this story ain't no joke, brah! Pfff, just kidding~
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are appreciated (as always) <3
> 
> (I'm not that happy with how this one turned out but...... ohh well.)

“I don't think this is a good idea.”

 

It was a Wednesday evening, two days before Dean Winchester had an English test. His best friend and roommate, Castiel Novak, was putting a Scrabble board on the floor, along with some pillows – he’d suggested they’d play that game to improve Dean’s memory and fast thinking.

 

“Ohh, that's _so_ rich coming from _you_ ,” Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean, fluffing his pillow and sitting on it, pointing to the other one. Dean sat down, though not before murmuring a _what's that supposed to mean_. “Alright, Dean. You know the rules, right?”

 

“Yeah...” he sighed.

 

“Very well, let's get started.”

 

**~x~**

 

They played for a while, Dean losing by far. He groaned. “Cas, I don't see what’s the point in this… Shouldn’t I be studying?”

 

“Dean, I've told you this before but I'll do it again,” Castiel put a few tiles on the board, forming three new words. Damn, he really _is_ good at this game. “You’ve been preparing yourself for this test all week and I’ve been tutoring you as well, so now we’re playing Scrabble, since it’s a game that improves the players’ memory and thinking.”

 

“Yeah, that and my stress levels. You know I'm not a big fan of this game,” Dean complained. “And it's not like I'm _ever_ going to win against you.”

 

“Not with that attitude!”

 

Both stayed in silence for a while, before Dean said “...Cas, have you been watching James Charles again?” after Castiel’s little _maybe_ Dean barked out laughing.

 

“Hey, it’s not like you can judge me! His videos help me sleep.”

 

“Ohh, I bet,” a shit-eating grin played on the Winchester's face. “Especially when he starts his high-pitched screaming.”

 

Castiel just narrowed his blue eyes at Dean and they eventually resumed their game. Dean didn't know when he started to pay more attention to Castiel than to the game itself – it’s not like he could help it, anyway. The blue-eyed man was _really_ good at Scrabble, he could easily form more and more words and very quickly, though that wasn't the reason for Dean's staring – no, Dean was staring due to the way Castiel bit his lip when he was thinking, the confident smile whenever he formed words on the board and _especially_ the proud smile he’d give Dean as the Winchester played. Those blue eyes shined with pride and... _something_ more. That made Dean's insides all warm and fuzzy, these feelings he'd been trying _so hard_ to hide and for _so long_ coming to the surface.

 

Dean couldn't take it anymore. It was _too much_. He couldn't keep pretending. No, no, he _had_ to do _something_. So, when his turn came, he grabbed a few of his tiles and others that were already in the board, forming _K I S S M E_. After that, Dean felt his face burning and he bit his lip, waiting for a reaction from his best friend.

 

Castiel stayed in silence for a while, before saying “You know you can't do that, right?”

 

“Yeah, but _you_ could,” the Winchester said with a newfound confidence, though still not looking at the other's face.

 

“Of course I _couldn't_ ,” Castiel made an indignant sound. “The rules are the same for everyone, so I couldn't grab tiles from the board and form new words. I'm not a cheater, Dean.”

 

“No, that's not – _Cas_ –” Dean groaned. How could his friend be so oblivious? “What I meant is - _I_ can't kiss _myself_ , but _you_ can kiss _me_.”

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, brows furrowed, before carefully asking “Are you saying that you want me to kiss you?”

 

Swallowing thickly, Dean confessed with a shy _yes_ , adverting his eyes to the floor.

 

“...Why?”

 

Dean huffed. “Isn't that obvious, Cas? ‘Cause I think it is,” his green eyes shined with pain and he smiled dryly. “I –” Dean wanted to talk, but a knot formed in his throat, so he could only swallow and swallow. He felt a pricking on his eyes and – _oh hell no!_ No, no, no! He was _not_ going to cry!

 

As Dean tried to control his breathing, Castiel got up and knelled in front of him, blue eyes glistening almost as much as Dean's. He whispered a soft, broken _Dean_ and grabbed the other's face, making the man look at him. Blue orbs locked with green ones, that _something_ still present in Castiel's eyes.

 

That was the click in Dean's heart. He couldn't hold back anymore, so he _did_ _it_ – he kissed Castiel.

 

Castiel seemed surprised when Dean leaned in and kissed him, but he just closed his eyes and kissed back. Soon enough, both were on the floor, lips and limbs pressed together, silent tears mingling to the point they didn't know who it belonged to. It was just them – Castiel and Dean. Two best friends who finally crossed the line. Two best friends that were tangled against one another, stubble scratching stubble, lips on lips, soft tongues curiously dancing together. It was everything they'd ever dreamed of and more.

 

Unfortunately, both had to separate, as the need for oxygen became essential. Castiel and Dean stayed close together, breathing hard, foreheads touching. Dean opened his eyes and noticed Castiel still had his own closed, small smile on his face and cheeks tinted pink. _Could it be...?_

 

Castiel opened his eyes and noticed Dean was already looking at him. He smiled brightly at the green-eyed man, starting to laugh. Dean also started to laugh and they laid there, laughing together for a long time, until they eventually calmed down.

 

“I guess now it _is_ obvious,” Castiel snickered. “Would it be correct of me to assume that your feelings for me are the same as my feelings for you?”

 

“Wait, what?! You have feelings for me?!”

 

“No, I just kiss everyone I know,” Castiel rolled his eyes. “ _Of course_ I have feelings for you, Dean. For a long time, honestly...”

 

“Holy pie!” Dean couldn't believe it. “Why didn't you say anything before?”

 

“Why didn't _you_ , Dean?”

 

“Yeah, okay... You have a point there.”

 

They laughed and laughed some more, eyes sparking, feelings running high, smiles plastered all over their faces. After all those years of pining one another, both men finally realized their messy feelings for each other weren’t _that_ messy at all – they even were requited.

 

Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today, hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter (@danny_droid_ao3) so you always know whenever I post here.
> 
> See you tomorrow xoxo
> 
> (PS: You don't need an account to give kudos <3)


End file.
